Axles such as this more specifically find applications in suspending and supporting the rear wheels of motor vehicles. Specifically, under cornering, the rear wheels of a vehicle experience lateral forces in the direction of the corner and these have to be controlled in order to improve the cornering and stability of the vehicle.
A torsionally flexible axle with active control of the steering angle using a telescopic actuator is known, particularly from document WO-2004/089665. However, that solution is not optimal particularly in relation to the constraints on space near the wheel and in relation to the precision with which the steering angle can be controlled.